


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was actually being nice, in his own malevolent way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

With his nose scrunched up in contempt, Harry dug through the third massive closet. For such a classy place, it sure was disorganized. The same damn surf board kept bonking him in the head every time he set it back up. He frowned; it was probably designed to do that, knowing Draco. Harry contemplated turning it into a pillow so he wouldn't get anymore bumps on his head, until he heard Him from behind. He was clearing his throat in an annoyingly devilish way.

"Do you think this is funny?" Harry shouted as he backed out of the possessed closet. The smirk he met on his way out fed his anger quite a bit. He almost felt like he'd explode from frustration; they'd been at this for almost an hour.

Draco seriously needed to learn how to keep his closets clean.

"You're embarrassing yourself," Draco said with a chuckle. Harry got his foot stuck on an old Hogwarts school cloke, and he almost stumbled face first onto the floor. Draco got an even louder laugh out of that.

"Where is she? I know you have her."

Draco reached over and pulled a sock off of Harry's head, having completely ignored the accusation. He was having too much fun at the moment.

"I mean it, Malfoy."

Malfoy snorted. "So, we're on a last name basis today, Potter?"

"What do you want from me?" Harry was just waiting for him to say sex. Or dinner. He didn't know, and he didn't care at the moment, either. He just wanted to find his owl.

Draco didn't respond, but the smirk never ceased. He always did a shitty job at looking innocent. His wealth and professional sucking up kept him on good terms with some of the teachers at Hogwarts.

Those were the days. Harry didn't think either of them had changed much since graduation. They still got along about as good as a couple of rabid dogs shredding each other to bits over a t-bone. How the hell did he end up searching for his owl in one of the three closets Draco had in his bedroom? Just another odd turn of events in his life.

The letter he received that morning began to burn in his pocket. Ron finally got the guts to propose to Hermione, and Harry wanted to give them his blessing. The only thing getting in his way was a minor technical difficulty, alla Draco Malfoy. He had to remind himself never to shower after receiving a letter from his friends ever again. Sexy as he may be, he was still such a sneaky pain in the ass.

"Come with me, Potter." Draco motioned Harry toward the door. His expression was a bit more serious than before, but he still had such an mischievous air about him. Harry chose to trust him, just in case the bastard decided to give him back his owl.

They stopped in front of the fire place, and Draco looked directly at him. He wasn't exactly trying not to be suspicious. With the chimney in sight, Harry half expected to find Hedwig in her cage, wedged up in the middle of it, but quickly dismissed the thought. Draco may have been a liar, and an arsehole, but he wasn't cruel. At least, not since the ferret incident.

"Look at me, Potter."

"Must everything you say end in Potter?"

He shrugged and placed his palm on Harry's shoulder. "You're the one who decided that we were to be on a last name basis today, Potter."

"Yeah, and now I've undecided, Dra-Co." Harry shoved his hand off, only to have both placed on either side of his face. Draco just loved to breathe in the fiery air of their disagreements. He loved Harry's eyes, too. He loved how angry he could make them. Harry made no move to dismiss the contact on his face, and allowed that imperious little snot to pull him in for a kiss.

Harry could never get his damn way, but didn't care at the moment. When exactly was the last time they kissed like this, he wondered. Draco was so eager; so full of energy. Harry could feel his pants tighten as the blonde ran his pale hands up his torso. Those fingers; they just slivered wherever they pleased, and it felt good... very good.

Harry caught those slivering snakes in his own, once they began going south. He could take Draco, right then, right there. He would; damn it, he wanted to. But first thing's first; Hedwig.

They pulled apart.

"Get in the chimney. We're going," Draco said as he straightened out his clothes. After all, he needed to look presentable for the weasel and his mudblood. He wondered if he should tend to his hair, but Harry hadn't gotten around to threading his fingers through it yet. Draco frowned. Harry always put those friends of his first.

"Where?" Harry looked at Draco incredulously and received an eye roll.

"You-Know-Who's secret lair. Where do you think?" Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder. "To confront your stupid friends, in person." Draco slammed the handful in Harry's hand and tried his best not to look at him.

The scarred boy stared at his palm in disbelief. Draco hated going to the Weasley's. Every time they did, him and Ron did all but kill each other (oh, but they tried), while he an Hermione babysat them. Ron did accept his decision to be with Draco, but the rivalry between the two of them never ceased. Hermione didn't like Draco anymore than Ron did, but she managed to stay composed. After all, her and Ron both loved Harry. No dipshit boyfriend was going to change that.

If only they could see this side of him; Draco was actually being nice, in his own malevolent way. But nevertheless, he was being nice. A small smile crept onto Harry's face, and Malfoy's eyes met his.

"Well?"

"Um... thanks." Harry didn't know what else to say. He spoke the name of Ron and Hermione's home, and his body was consumed by the floo's flames a split second later. His body was gone in a flash.

"Now," Draco whispered to himself as he pulled out his wand. "to get that bloody owl off the roof."

End


End file.
